The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an authentication method executed by the same.
An image forming apparatus includes a password generating section, a rule sending section, a recording section, an output section, and storage. The password generating section generates a password according to a given rule, using information included in a print job. The rule sending section sends the given rule to a transmission source terminal device that has sent the print job. The recording section records the print job in the storage in association with the password. The output section reads out the print job from the storage and executes the print job under a condition that the password is inputted.